godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content
Throughout the production process of the ''God of War'' series, many ideas have been brought for to create a new environment, new levels, and new enemies. But many didn't make the cut. Of some only a drawing exists, others were completely worked out, only to be rejected later for numerous reasons. God of War: Ascension Armored Cyclops Like in God of War: Chains of Olympus, Armored Cyclops were set to appear in God of War: Ascension. They looked very similar to the Cyclops Berserker with a few alterations. His teeth were bigger as he has fangs in the lower jaw. He also had far longer nails on fingers and toes. But the bigger difference his body and of course his clothing. The Armored Cyclops appeared more muscular, thinner than the regular Cyclops. His right arm was protected by an armguard, covering the complete arm. The rest of his attire is a skirt and sandals, with a series of human skulls hanging from the belt of his skirt. The concept seemed to based on the early designs of the cyclops from the first game but was deemed to be 'too much of an action figure.' For an unknown reason, the character was scrapped, even if there were already models made for it. Armored Cyclops Ascension.jpg cyclops50Full.jpg|T-Model: Ascension Armored Cyclops (cut content) cyclops50Torso.jpg|Close Up: Ascension Armored Cyclops (cut content) The Giants There were rumors in the past of the appearance of Giants in a God of War game, all proven to be false. But God of War: Ascension is the only game where we have actually concept art of how these enemies would have looked. Namely three drawings have been released showcasing three types of Giants: The Centurion Giant, The Undead Giant, and The Ice Giant. The Centurion Giant was three times the size of a regular human and dressed as a centurion (hence the nickname). He wore a helmet sprouting a giant horizontal plume and had an iron mask covering his face. His weapon appeared to be a dual weapon, with at one side a giant mace and the other a blade. The second Giant was an undead creature, missing several pieces of flesh. His weapon of choice was a spear. If he wasn't canceled, it would be the biggest the undead in the series, a title now held by the Cyclops Remains. The final Giant was a variation on the previous design, wielding the same weapon but with his body further decaying. Parts of his body were replaced by the flesh. Giant Ascension Cut Content 1.jpg|Centurion Giant Giant Ascension Cut Content 2.jpg|Undead Giant Giant Ascension Cut Content 3.jpg|Ice Giant God of War: Chains of Olympus The Blood Sacrifice Room There was meant to be a possibility where Kratos crushes caged people to use their blood as a sacrifice. This small room featured an pulling contraption that when pulled backwards would raise tall cylinder shaped rocks upwards along the six cages with three on both sides, the trapped victims would be set into place by Kratos afterwards as their pleas fall on deaf ears to the Ghost of Sparta. A lever is pulled in which by a one second delay would crush them to death from closest to farthest cage, in which their blood pours down into the inverted triangular funnels and is sacrificed to the pit below. It is presumed that this awakens the two Infant Basilisks that appeared in the trailer to which Kratos must fight, one crawls up from the pit and another appears behind him. Afterwards the Ghost of Sparta would be tackled by one over the edge into the pit while the second one jumps after him, it is presumed that the abyss below where the blood was sacrifice was the next location for Kratos to proceed. Boar Wild Boars were meant to re-appear from God of War II in God of War: Chains of Olympus. They most likely were meant to appear in a forest level, which was cut as well in the game. Which was depicted in its concept art as a thick dark and sinister forest with a large statue emerging from the ground. Boar CoO Art Gallery.PNG|Boar Empusa/Arachne An unused monster was seen in the artwork in the Art Galleries bonus in Chains of Olympus. It depicts a nude female being with a disfigured mouth, with chelicera growing from her jaws. On her back, the skin is ripped revealing what looks an exoskeleton and to her shoulder joints, two limbs sprout instead of the regular one. Her lower arms appear to be that of a spider. Something similar happens to her legs, splitting them at the knees, in two spider legs. The mouth and the eight legs make it appear like it was meant to be the mythological Arachne to whom Athena cursed for being better at weaving, as well as beating her at the competition of the same idea. Why it was cut remains unknown but her design seemed to be reused for Empusa later, in God of War: Ascension. Gauntlet Armor A scrapped idea for a Bonus costume, the Gauntlet Armor was meant as the perfect fit for the Gauntlet of Zeus. But the idea got no further than one drawing. The idea was later adapted to make the Legionnaire armor in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, which was made for the Arms of Sparta. Gauntlet Armor.jpg Infant Basilisks The first trailers of God of War: Chains of Olympus, the infant spawn of the Basilisk attacked Kratos, pummeling to the ground. Two appeared in the trailer but they were later cut. 932295 20070312 790screen004-1- - copia - copia.jpg Suicide Forest In the concept art, a mysterious statue/figure is shown with corpses hanging on the trees growing on the statue. The statue and forest are likely based on the Suicide Forest from Dante's Divine Comedy, which was also placed in the Underworld/Hell. Tartarus suicide creature Art Gallery.PNG|Suicide Creature Two-headed Turtle Boss In the making-of videos of Chains of Olympus, we see the making of a boss battle against a giant tortoise monster with two heads. Kratos defeats them by decapitating them similar as he cuts through the tentacles of the Kraken in God of War II. The body would later be used as a passage. What it was meant to be or what is a connection with Greek mythology was, remains uncertain. But the story of an elderly robber named Sciron, who would be killed by Theseus, who forced travelers to wash his feet, in which he would kick them off the narrow cliff-side to be eaten by an giant sea monster turtle is more than what might've been for it's connection to Greek Mythology. War Elephant In the making-of video, the Persian King is riding on a War Elephant, which is later gutted by Kratos. War Elephant Art Gallery.PNG|War Elephant God of War Deleted Levels :See the documentary: Deleted Levels The Harpy Boss Battle The Harpy Boss battle was meant to be the final protection of Pandora's Box. A titanic creature guarding her eggs. The battle itself was meant to be a giant puzzle in which Kratos had to move eggs in order to wake her. By throwing them in the fire, he was supposed to anger her so he could kill her and finally get his prize. It is speculated that if the boss battle was carried out as planned, it would have been one of the most complex boss battles in PlayStation history. BossHarpie-2.jpg Harpy Boss VS Kratos.PNG God of War: Ghost of Sparta Beast Lord Satyr Concept Art has revealed that they planned to introduce a satyr that had the ability to ride on a cyclops. The idea didn't get further than one drawing. God of war Cyclops and rider in Ghost of Sparta.jpg Skeleton Legionnaire Concept Art has revealed that they planned to introduce a Skeleton Legionnaire, an undead warrior carrying a huge sword. The idea didn't get further than one drawing. skeleton_legionnaire_by_raggedy_annedroid-d32q2ck.jpg God of War II Lost Levels In God of War II, there is a mini-documentary on the Lost Levels of God of War II, many were simple test levels, others are cut content. Atlantis Atlantis was meant to a complete world under the sea. A few sketches were made and a basic level model was created, prior to its cancellation. Later, Atlantis made an actual appearance in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, as most of the game to took place in the city, with a few changes as to the original idea. Mount Etna Mount Etna was a canceled volcanic level, which was later adapted in the Atlas Level in God of War II. This level took place inside of the volcano with crudely constructed bridges to help make a pathway for Kratos to walk on, whatever the reason behind this was most likely due to an Architect trying to help all who wish to reach the Sisters of Fate but it remains uncertain. Rhodes Market Place In the original script, The Rhodes level would have been bigger, as at one moment Kratos traverse through the Marketplace. Escape from Typhon This Pegasus level was meant to serve as leaving Typhon's Lair as he would supposedly try and attack Kratos to prevent him from escaping, this also seemed to take place with some city like structures. This level was cut due to Cory Balrog not getting much of it done. The Road to Sparta This was a completely developed level that was cut through the game. The level contained many opposing soldiers attacking Kratos but also Cyclops Brutes as well. There is a war going in the background as Kratos makes his way to his city. It is possible that this was meant to be part of either his attempt to save Sparta from Zeus or a mere illusion to torment the fallen God. Kratos is also seen in his God Armor with the golden Blades of Athena, but is also seen preforming the "Rising Helios" move from God of War that would later be replaced by "Tartarus Rage" afterwards. Chimera The Chimera was meant to be a boss in God of War II but later scrapped. Her design was later used for the Chimeras appearing as mini-bosses in God of War III and God of War: Ascension. ChimeraART.jpg Coterus Coterus was meant as an enemy or boss in God of War II. Very early in the developing process, it was canceled as only one image of it exists. Coterus was a bear-like monster with two heads and multiple arms. Based on the drawing it likely that his attacks were electric-based. He has no connection with Greek Mythology Coterus.jpg Oceanus Oceanus is the Titan of the Ocean and was meant to make an appearance in God of War II. He was meant to be a creature made completely out of the water and meant to kill Hermes in further installments. But he was scrapped and the scene where he kills Hermes has dropped altogether. He did make an appearance in God of War III but having the appearance of Perses with a blue color palette, with only a difference in texture with lightning running around his body. The original concept art was used for the Poseidon Battle. Oceanus ortho-1-.jpg Oceanus.jpg God of War III Argos Argos was the pet of Hera, a giant with a hundred eyes. He was sent to appear in God of War III as a boss battle or a mini-boss and even had a fully developed model. Nevertheless, it was scrapped as the producer didn't find a purpose for him in the game, and his conclusion should mean God of War: Betrayal would be noncanon. Argos 01.jpg 5691824874 a230de828e b.jpg Ixion Ixion was a character that supposed to appear in God of War III. His role was similar to that Perithous, an individual tormented by the Gods. Only in this case, he was a victim of Zeus rather than Hades. He was part of a Ferrel Wheel/Water puzzle and ended up killed by Kratos. His crime remains unknown. God of war iii conceptart H44gF.jpg God of war iii conceptart PmQAC.jpg Cut Content Ixion Cave.png Juggernaut The Juggernaut was an enemy first planned to appear in God of War III. He was a giant behemoth with an elephant head and had four arms, like the Hindu God Ganesh. The lower arms ended in stubs and his head was covered in blood. The design was changed and used for the Juggernauts in God of War: Ascension. Concept Art Elephant juggernaut.jpg Aphrodite Battle Mini-Game It was said by the creator of God of War III in an interview about cut content that if the player accepted to have sex with Aphrodite, she would grab a knife and try to kill Kratos and provided the player would successfully complete the mini-game, Kratos would kill her but it's unknown what kind of plague she would bring upon Greece in her death. This idea was scrapped though. God of War (2018) Norse Warriors In the last four years during the progress, the main enemy are supposed to be Norse Warriors as seen in the footage of Greenlight Demo 2015. They were ultimately replaced by the Hel-Walkers, but they appeared only once in the God of War (2018). Drummer Another scrapped enemy in the new God of War is Drummer. Sony Santa Monica’s senior character artist, Arda Koyuncu, has shared images of a rather creepy-looking God of War enemy type that didn’t make it into the final game. With four partially blackened arms, hollow eye sockets, and skulls hanging from his waist, the Drummer really does look like the stuff nightmares are made of. So the Drummer was ultimately scrapped and replaced to Revenant. god-of-war-drummer-1.jpg god-of-war-drummer-2.jpg god-of-war-drummer-3.jpg god-of-war-drummer-4.jpg Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War (2018)